


Nullstuck #412

by Anarel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act, Death, Dream Bubbles, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Null Session, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Paradox, Paradox Space, Red Miles, The Scratch (Homestuck), Void Session
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarel/pseuds/Anarel
Summary: Seis amigos que sólo se conocen a través de Internet, tres chicas y tres chicos, han quedado para jugar a un juego llamado Sburb. Ninguno de ellos, salvo una, sabe que sus vidas cambiarán para siempre y deberán superar los desafíos de una nueva realidad, además de afrontar sus propios problemas personales. Por otra parte, una sesión vacía con tres jugadores totalmente impredecibles llegará a su fin de la manera más apoteósica posible. Y mientras tanto, el Espacio Paradójico, con sus realidad múltiples, líneas temporales condenadas a desaparecer y potenciales futuros, fluye de manera imparable.





	Nullstuck #412

1

"De pie y a solas en una fría y gris habitación se halla un muchacho de mirada gélida y adusta. Hoy es el aniversario del funesto día en que los dioses le otorgaron la pesada carga que es vivir. Sus progenitores le impusieron un nombre: la vergonzante etiqueta por la cual todo el mundo le conocería. Y era..."  
-Semejante porquería de comienzo no merece más continuación. -sentenció el muchacho- Otra idea que vuelve al vacío eterno.

El chico arrancó la página de su ajado cuaderno, la arrugó hasta darle forma de bola de papel y la tiró a la papelera que tenía junto al escritorio de madera. Pesadamente, se levantó y caminó unos pasos sin rumbo dentro de su espaciosa habitación, sintiendo la suavidad de la gruesa alfombra marrón con filigranas rojas y doradas con sus pies descalzos. El muchacho se estiró, bostezó, consideró dormir. Estaba cansado y era de madrugada, pero últimamente dormía mal. Constantes sueños en una extraña ciudad morada de curiosos habitantes azabache le perseguían por lo que no descansara adecuadamente. No ayudaba que quisiera saber exactamente qué era ese lugar y quiénes eran los seres que los habitaban.  
El muchacho de largo pelo azabache y ojos grises enmarcados en unas profundas ojeras (y en ocasiones especiales, maquillaje gótico) detestaba los misterios y secretos. No se limitaba a descorrer la cortina para ver al hombre que había detrás, él rasgaba la proverbial cortina y machacaba al tío de turno para sonsacarle todo lo que sabía.

Asomado ahora a la ventana, apoyado en el alféizar mirando las estrellas y la brillante luna de primavera, el chico se preguntó si la vida siempre iba a ser igual, si siempre se sentiría tan vacío y triste. A veces quería gritar, llorar, aullar al cielo nocturno, pero ninguna emoción salía de su interior. Sólo había vacío, una nada insondable y eterna que no parecía tener fin ni poder disolverse. "Sólo quiero sonreír..."  
Las cortinas de la ventana, tela gruesa con una constelación de plateadas estrellas cosidas a máquina estaban parcialmente corridas, pero podía ver la ciudad que se extendía allí abajo. Un silencio sepulcral dominaba todo, interrumpido por el ocasional efecto Doppler de un vehículo circulando o el rumor lejano de un avión surcando el cielo. La noche era fría, espesas nubes grises amenazaban lluvia, pero dejaban entrever las brillantes luces del espacio y la descarnada faz de la luna.

Suspirando, el muchacho se separó de la ventana, cogió su portátil y se tumbó en la cama para ver si había alguien activo en Pesterchum.  
-Cómo no, tenía que estar él online. A ver qué le pasa esta vez.

\-- absentGrimdark [AG] empezó a molestar a chaoticGeneticist [CG] a las 4:13 --

AG: Saludos desde las profundidades de la noche. ¿Qué nuevas tenéis, amable señor?  
CG: hombre hola  
CG: estoy con un mod de HL2  
CG: es mazo raro  
CG: pero mola  
CG: y tu  
AG: La suave melodía de Morfeo no ha llegado a mis oídos, por lo que ando de aquí acullá en mis aposentos.  
AG: Lo cierto es que este hecho lleva aconteciéndome durante varios días ya.  
CG: que me vas a  
CG: contar de dormir  
CG: mal  
CG: yo soy el amo  
CG: en eso  
CG: has tenido sueños raros  
AG: Así es, precisamente eso es lo que he venido sufriendo últimamente. Mas, ¿cómo lo sabes? No lo he comentado con nadie.  
CG: ah eh  
CG: no se  
CG: se me ha ocurrido  
CG: en fin  
CG: ya que estas  
CG: activo y eso  
CG: tengo buenas noticias  
AG: ¿De veras? No sé si creerlo. Las últimas veces no han sido realmente unas nuevas verdaderamente buenas. Al menos, no para el común de los mortales.  
CG: no tio esta vez  
CG: va muy en serio  
CG: he conseguido  
CG: EL juego  
AG: A juzgar por el énfasis, imagino que será un videojuego de proporciones que podrían calificarse por algunos eruditos como "épico".  
CG: mas que eso  
CG: es casi imposible  
CG: hacerse con  
CG: copias del juego  
CG: pero yo  
CG: tengo para todos  
AG: ¿Dónde te has agenciado semejante rareza videojueguil?  
CG: tengo mis contactos  
AG: Eso no explica nada.  
CG: vamos tio  
CG: siempre igual  
CG: quieres saberlo todo  
AG: No soporto permanecer en la oscuridad de la ignorancia. Si es menester destruyo las barreras del conocimiento para saber más.  
CG: esta bien vale  
CG: simplemente lo vi  
CG: y lo reserve  
CG: una copia para  
CG: cada uno  
CG: del grupo  
AG: Bien. No costaba mucho decirlo, ¿verdad? ¿De qué juego se trata?  
CG: pero es que  
CG: asi te cargas todo  
CG: el misterio  
CG: en fin  
CG: SBURB  
CG: es un juego muy  
CG: poco conocido pero  
CG: he leido cosas  
CG: buenas aunque  
CG: algunas malas  
AG: ¿SBURB? Suena a exabrupto de alguna bestia oscura de más allá de las estrellas. ¿De qué trata?  
CG: es una especie  
CG: de simulador  
CG: de vida  
CG: multijugador  
CG: lo llevo  
CG: siguiendo  
CG: desde hace meses  
CG: ahora por fin  
CG: va a salir  
CG: la beta  
CG: tengo copias  
CG: para todos  
CG: y voy a  
CG: organizar  
CG: una partida  
CG: online versus  
AG: ¿Otro de tus famosas competiciones de videojuegos que dejarían en ridículo a las Olimpiadas de los antiguos griegos?  
CG: sep  
AG: Contad conmigo, pues, buen señor.  
CG: perfecto  
CG: oye yo me  
CG: voy a dormir  
CG: mañana te pasare  
CG: todos los detalles  
CG: buenas noches  
AG: Que Morfeo te cante hermosas melodías y las musas te ayuden a descansar. Buenas noches.

\-- absentGrimdark [AG] dejó de molestar a chaoticGeneticist [CG] a las 4:20 –

El muchacho cerró el programa y el portátil. Lo puso de nuevo en el escritorio y se acostó en la cama para intentar dormir o al menos, no soñar con el reino morado. Pero la suerte no estaba con él y volvió a sumergirse en aquellas tierras extrañas.

2

Una alegre muchacha está en una colorida habitación dorada, observando un mundo azul, tranquilo y silencioso. Gruesas nubes blancas rodean el planeta cerúleo, mostrando imágenes que la chica observa con atención, intentando retener toda la información posible. Sabe que cuando despierte podrá recordar todo, pero también sabe que los sueños a veces son distracciones y fantasías que alejan de la realidad. Por eso mantiene un diario de sueños, un cuaderno donde anota hasta la última escena insignificante que las parsimoniosas nubes le muestran. Es la única manera de acordarse y mantener el control, aunque pasivo, sobre las visiones y todo lo que sabe gracias a ellas. Poco a poco, las visiones cesan hasta que finalmente las nubes vuelven a flotar inertes sobre el mundo durmiente que rodean. "Se acabó por hoy", piensa ella, "hora de jugar". 

La chica sale de su habitación y dirige su mirada hacia abajo, al mundo dorado que orbita en silencio alrededor del azulado mundo llamado Skaia. La gran cadena que une Prospit con su luna, el hogar de los niños durmientes era fácil de recorrer volando, pues como ya se sabe, en los sueños uno puede hacer maravillas que en estado de vigilia son imposibles. Pronto llega a Prospit, hogar a su vez de los curiosos Caparazonianos. Éstos eran de brillante caparazón blanco, como todos los demás del planeta dorado. Los del planeta oscuro, Derse, eran por el contrario de un lustroso color negro. Sin embargo, a la muchacha tanto le daba unos que otros: ella apreciaba a todos los Caparazonianos por igual. Bueno, a casi todos ellos. "A él no... No puedo". 

La chica se sacudió los pensamientos negativos de la cabeza y simplemente fue a divertirse con sus amigos de otro mundo. A veces visitaba las torres de sus amigos del mundo de vigilia, pero ninguno estaba despierto; era muy pronto todavía. "Quedan semanas para que reserve y le llegue SBURB y toda la cadena de acontecimientos comience. Tengo tiempo para aprender y jugar."

2XX3 P.A.

En lo más profundo de la inmensidad del bosque, la calma era casi total. Sólo se escuchaban los animales moverse fugazmente y el sonido del viento meciendo suavemente las ramas. Una ardilla correteó por el suelo, agarró un fruto seco caído con sus pequeñas garras y salió disparada hacia un árbol cercano, escalando con habilidad. Lejos, en la periferia de lo que tiempo atrás fuera un gran claro creado por los humanos para acomodar un hogar, una manada de lobos olisqueaba el terreno, siguiendo el rastro que habían percibido. Así siguieron, caminando en grupo, con los mejores rastreadores por delante y el líder de la pequeña manada detrás.  
El sol de la tarde brillaba con un mortecino color naranja, medio oculto tras densas nubes negras que se alzaban en la lejanía y sobrepuesto en un cielo restañado con un fulgor rojizo, señales que alteraban a los animales del bosque, incluidos los lobos. Sin embargo, siguieron adelante pues el olor de la presa era mayor que el miedo.  
Pronto, los lobos llegaron a su destino, al lugar de donde provenía el olor de la presa. No estaba viva, eso lo sabían, pero la prosperidad del bosque había quedado irremediablemente alterada por un reciente y catastrófico evento. Así pues, los depredadores tenían que buscar presas más grandes y abundantes en regiones cada vez más apartadas y aun así era difícil procurarse una buena presa.  
En el límite de lo que antes había sido un claro, había un enorme cráter que todavía humeaba. Antes, allí había un hogar habitado por tres humanos. Ahora, no había rastro de vida. Los lobos encontraron lo que buscaban: una presa ya muerta, un gran y majestuoso ciervo macho. Murió debido a las heridas producidas por aquello que cayó del cielo y creó el cráter. Llevaba poco tiempo muerto, así que era seguro comérselo.  
Un lobezno, curioso y juguetón, se apartó un poco de la manada porque le llegó otro rastro, éste más débil y con más olor a muerte que el anterior. Con sus jóvenes sentidos agudizados al máximo, el lobezno siguió el rastro hasta llegar a su origen. Era un agujero en la tierra, cavado hacía mucho tiempo. De él sobresalía un cuerpo humano ya muy deteriorado, un hombre adulto que otrora tenía un largo pelo rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta, gafas redondas y una expresión afable. Ahora el pelo era ralo, oscurecido y casi inexistente sobre una cabeza que era casi una calavera, las gafas perdidas en algún lugar y el rostro, medio podrido, fijado en una expresión de terror y sorpresa.  
Si el lobezno, que se alejó cuando su madre lo llamó, hubiera sabido leer, habría visto que junto al cadáver del hombre había una nota prácticamente destruida que sólo conservaba dos palabras "hacerlo" y "Tío".

U. #5.8-C

Otra vez había fallado y ahora todos estaban muertos. Jack, desquiciado por las pesadillas del Horror Innombrable fruto de una muy desafortunada y accidental prototipación, destruyó las lunas de Prospit y Derse. Aunque mató a dos durmientes que luego ascendieron al Rango Divino o God Tier, era muy tarde ya. Aunque consiguieron derrotar a la Reina Negra, nada podía hacerse. Había sido todo un logro completar casi todo el juego con sólo tres jugadores, pero al final fue un logro inútil. 

Jack, borracho de poder por las prototipaciones que le infundieron de una gran fuerza al robar y ponerse el anillo de la Reina Negra, decidió acabar de un plumazo con todo lo que habían logrado... Que no era nada en realidad, pues sin jugador del Espacio, no hay Rana y sin ese elemento crucial no había nuevo universo y por lo tanto la sesión era nula y estéril. Un fracaso incluso antes de empezar, pero no lo sabían. 

Al final, incluso sin Rana, Jack lanzó su ataque definitivo. Las millas rojas. Nadie escapa a ellas. Nadie. "Aunque nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, espero que mis otros yos de otras iteraciones hayan logrado tener al menos más éxito que esta suprema cagada de sesión."

Los tres muchachos permanecen de pie, impasibles. Aunque el estado Divino les protege de ataques mortales 'normales' algo como las Millas Rojas son inescapables. Aniquilaron todo lo que tocaron: Tierras, Skaia, los planetas dorado y morado... Finalmente, como una broma cósmica o un último toque poético, las Millas llegaron al meteorito donde había un gran laboratorio de ectobiología. Los tres chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Habían hecho todo lo que habían podido y aun así fue inútil.

-El Espacio Paradójico es una auténtica putada. -murmuró el jugador del Tiempo, antes de ser destruidos por la inexorable fuerza de las Millas Rojas.

3

El sol brillaba tenuemente medio oculto tras mortecinas nubes oscuras que contrastaban con el cielo gris plomizo. Tirado en el cómodo suelo de gruesa y suave moqueta, el fornido muchacho jugaba a uno de sus videojuegos favoritos: Cricket 2009. Era como otros juegos de deportes tipo FIFA o PES, pero de criquet. Y es que a este joven de rizado pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes le encantan los deportes y especialmente el (para él) rey indiscutible: el criquet.

Era el mediodía de un tranquilo día entre semana. Tras terminar el instituto, el joven había decidido que se tomaría un año sabático para seguir entrenando y poder entrar en el equipo nacional de criquet, su sueño dorado. Antes, quería ganar algún campeonato con su equipo local actual para así destacar y que un ojeador de las grandes ligas le ofreciera un contrato. Su Padre, obviamente, se negaba y no estaba contento con la idea de no seguir, al menos no por el momento, con sus estudios. De todas formas, no había nada realmente que le apasionara estudiar. Aparte de los deportes le gustaba ser organizado y controlar los tiempos de todo lo que hacía. En cuanto a estudios, le gustaban las matemáticas, la física y la historia, pero (para disgusto de su Padre) no tanto la literatura. Tras muchas presiones de su Padre y tras reflexionar seriamente sobre el asunto, el muchacho decidió finalmente que estudiaría Historia en la Universidad de Cardiff, donde su Padre tenía una cátedra.

En ese momento, por toda la habitación retumbaron los gritos de miles de hinchas aullando a la vez. Era el sonido que había configurado para que sonase cuando alguien quería hablar con él a través de Pesterchum. El joven pausó el juego, se levantó pesadamente del sofá que tenía junto a la pared izquierda de la habitación y se acercó a su portátil. Abrió el programa y vio que tenía varios mensajes y tres conversaciones empezadas. La primera era de Andrea, la pelirroja chalada.  
\-- grimGuturals [GG] empezó a molestar a gaugerAthlete [GA] a la 12:10 --

GG: hey tu! que pasa contigo criquetman???  
GA: uff ahora ke tia ke he hexo?  
GG: no te apuntaste a la partida de rol y tuvimos que jugar con un jugador de menos no mola tio  
GA: ya t dije ke no me gustan los juegos d rol.  
GA: me aburren porke siempre son iguales.  
GA: s facil saber lo ke va a pasar y predcir lo ke nos prepara tu hermana.  
GG: no me vengas con esas mierdas de listillo otra vez colega  
GG: nada te sorprende eh???  
GG: escucha bien lo que voy a decirte: algun dia hare algo que incluso tu no te esperes o no hayas sabido predecir  
GA: nah no lo creo.  
GA: en fin yo solo juego a DEPORTES para HOMBRES d verdad.  
GA: el resto d juegos s perder el tiempo y eso s algo ke no me gusta nada.  
GG: en serio???  
GG: entonces porque escribes asi tio listo???  
GA: asi como?  
GG: acortando las palabras pedazo de idiota!!!  
GA: s costumbre dsd siempre, no la voy a cambiar ahora.  
GA: kerias algo mas? estaba a mitad d una partida al Cricket 2009 y voy ganando como es evidnt.  
GG: argh me sacas de quicio con tus tonterias en serio!!!  
GG: no te has enterado no? creo que no asi que te lo dire yo  
GG: el frikazo de daniel ha conseguido copias de un juego que dice que es la hostia en verso y al que podremos jugar todos online o alguna movida asi  
GA: k juego s?  
GG: pues uno llamado SBURB o algo asi  
GG: nos ha enviado un email a todos y mensajes en pesterchum... que no has mirado por estar con tus juegos de deportes todo el dia verdad???  
GA: sta mañana he tnido ntrenamiento y ahora staba relajándome un poco ants d comer, asi k no he tnido oportunidad d mirar mi email k tampoco es k lo mire muxo la verdad  
GA: en fin no pasa nada ahora lo leo todo, tampoco s ke haya prisa sabs? rlajat un poco, k siempre parecs estresada y furiosa  
GG: es que me enfadais todos con vuestra lentitud y estupidez!!!  
GG: teneis siempre tan poca energia y yo tanta que me aburris  
GA: s k tia, no s k haces pero siempre k hablamos contigo me siento con menos energia.  
GG: quiza eso es porque eres un pelele sin vida!!!  
GG: para ser un bro obsesionado con los deportes bien que te pasas el dia jugando a videojuegos de deportes en lugar de salir a practicarlos  
GA: pro ke dics? tngo un horario muy bien dfinido y stricto. mis horas de dporte virtual son muy inferiores a las d dporte real.  
GA: lo ke pasa s ke me pillais siempre en casa y siempre jugando! pero no pasa nada, lo pauso y os atiendo. no soy como daniel.  
GG: ugh tio no me hables del friki ese que te deja colgado porque esta jugando a no se que mierda de basura que solo el conoce!!!  
GG: reconozco que al menos tu eres mas amable y por lo menos te dignas a contestar  
GG: pero lo de aburrido de cojones y pelele sin vida no te lo quita nadie!!! ja ja ja!!!  
GA: lo ke tu digas  
GA: ah, vaya, ke fastidio mas fastidioso.  
GG: que pasa ahora???  
GA: Padre me llama, tngo ke irme  
GA: un placer hablar contigo, como siempre  
GA: adios! 😉  
GG: espera eso ha sido sarcastico o real contigo no me aclaro

\-- gaugerAthlete [GA] dejó de molestar a grimGuturals [GG] --

GG: mierda!!!

El Padre del muchacho subió las escaleras gritando su nombre. Por lo visto, había hecho algo que le hacía merecedor de la "ira del progenitor", como le gustaba llamarlo. En realidad, no asustaba a nadie ni tampoco le duraba mucho el enfado. Su Padre era un hombre alto y esmirriado de aspecto afable, siempre con sus gafas gruesas, jerseys de lana y chalecos de punto. El pelo blanco prematuro, las ojeras y el cansancio por dormir poco le hacían parecer mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era. Aunque a veces su hijo le sacaba de quicio, era cierto que tenían una estrecha y sana relación. Simplemente, eran dos personas muy diferentes o por lo menos, eso le gustaba pensar al hijo.

-¡Steven Cooper! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que quites ese ruido infernal sale de tu máquina computacional?  
-Muchas, Padre. -respondió Steven, dándose la vuelta para mirarle- Pero ya se lo he dicho, me gusta y no quiero cambiarlo.  
-¿Cómo puede gustarte semejante atrocidad auditiva? Además, atrona todo nuestro hogar, jovencito.  
"Uy, ha usado el "jovencito", eso es que no ha dormido esta noche". La falta de sueño le hacía hablar como el Abu.  
-Padre, ¿cuántas horas haces que no duermes? Deberías descansar y relajarte un poco. ¿Qué prisa tienes?  
-Sabes perfectamente que estoy trabajando en mi nueva colección de poemas, Steven. Además, la universidad ocupa buena parte de mi tiempo tanto laboral como del hogar. No puedo hacer "chillax".  
Que Padre dijera esa palabra, con el tono burlón y las comillas aéreas incluidas le pareció muy gracioso y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Padre le miró enfadado al principio, pero luego rio con él.  
-No es una palabra que vaya mucho conmigo, ¿verdad? -sonrió, ajustándose las gafas en un gesto muy familiar.  
-La verdad es que no, pero debería aplicarse el concepto, Padre. En serio, déjeme que le prepare un horario como sólo los sé hacer yo y verá que todo lo hará de forma más eficiente. -afirmó y añadió con orgullo- Nací para aprovechar el tiempo, Padre.  
-Hijo, lo siento, pero ya sabes que mi trabajo es muy importante. A veces me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo y ayudarte en tus cosas u orientarte para que escojas unos estudios superiores adecuados... -bajó la mirada y cerró los puños, como hacía siempre que recordaba algo desagradable- Pero desde que murió tu Madre he tenido que ocuparme de muchas cosas y aprender a hacer tantas otras. No ha sido fácil combinar mis deberes paternos con mis responsabilidades laborales y literarias, pero lo intento cada día lo más que puedo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
La Madre de Steven murió al poco de nacer él. No tiene recuerdos de ella, pero había muchas fotos en la casa e incluso un gran cuadro con toda su pequeña familia en él. Su Padre, un importante catedrático de literatura en la universidad y famoso poeta clasicista, tuvo que ocuparse de un niño sin tener experiencia paterna alguna. Si bien es cierto que tuvo ayuda del Abu, el Padre de su Padre, fueron años muy duros. Ahora que Steven había cumplido los 18 y terminado el instituto, una nueva etapa empezaba para él, la más importante de todas: la adultez.  
-Lo siento, Padre. Cambiaré el sonido a algo menos desagradable para tus oídos. -contestó, bajando la mirada él también.  
-No, no tienes que cambiar algo porque a mí no me guste. -sonrió de nuevo- Sólo te pido que bajes el volumen.  
-De acuerdo, eso haré. -respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Bien, yo vuelvo a mi despacho, tengo trabajo atrasado. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llama a la puerta.  
-Vale. -afirmó Steven, haciendo un gesto de OK con la mano.  
Cuando su Padre salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Steven cambió la configuración de Pesterchum para que las notificaciones sonaran con el sonido por defecto y bajó el volumen de éstas. Después, siguió mirando qué más le decían sus amigos.

\-- chaoticGeneticist [CG] empezó a molestar a gaugerAthlete [GA] a la 09:10 –  
CG: oye tu  
CG: como se que vas  
CG: a leer esto cuando hayas decidido  
CG: en tu querido "horario vital"  
CG: te lo dejo escrito  
CG: estoy organizando una partida  
CG: a un juego que incluso a ti te gustara  
CG: se llama SBURB y es un simulador  
CG: no se de que tipo  
CG: pero se que pirras por esos juegos  
CG: te envio los detalles en un pastebin  
CG: aqui el enlace  
CG: ya me dices cuando tengas tiempo  
CG: chao pasmao  
GA: hey ke pasa  
GA: m parece stupnda la idea  
GA: vnga ya hablamos  
GA: bye  
Era cierto, en secreto a Steven le encantan los juegos de simulación y gestión de recursos: Los Sims, Simcity y muchos otros. Y como siempre, Daniel no entraba en grandes detalles y tenia tendencia a fragmentar la información como fragmentaba sus frases. Steven suspiró. Miraría después el email para ver qué retruécanos era eso de SBURB, antes leería la otra conversación aierta.  
\-- autarticAvenger [AA] empezó a molestar a gaugerAthlete [GA] a la 11:07 –  
AA: Hola, Steven. Me preguntaba si no te Importaba retomar la Conversación que dejamos a Mitad el otro Día sobre los Sueños y Pesadillas.  
AA: Además, si quieres, puedes seguir hablándome sobre tu Familia y los Problemas que tienes. Es sumamente Interesante (nótese que no estoy siendo Sarcástica como, sin embargo, haces Tú a veces, de verdad me Importa) y me gustaría ofrecerte mi Consejo y Ayuda en todo lo que pueda.  
AA: Respóndeme cuando quieras/puedas.  
AA: Gracias y un saludo.  
La otra hermana ahora quería hablar de quién sabe qué. Era cierto que no hablaban apenas y que dentro del grupo eran los más distantes. Incluso hablaba más con Daniel que con él. Para Steven, que aquella chica quisiera hablar con él era extraño pero intrigante. La curiosidad pudo con él, así que le respondió.  
GA: Sta misma noche m viene bien  
GA: si tu pueds pues mjor  
GA: sino tndra k ser pasado mañana  
AA: ¡Oh! No Esperaba que respondieras tan Pronto. Pero sí, puedo Confirmarte que esta noche puedo Hablar contigo.  
AA: ¿A las 9 pm te viene Bien?  
GA: a vr... si prfecto  
GA hasta ntoncs  
AA: ¡Hasta la Noche!  
“Para un día que se me ocurre hablar con ella sobre temas más personales y ahora quiere hacerme un psicoanálisis completo”. Ya hizo bastante análisis la vez pasada y la verdad es que ahora no le apetecía en absoluto hablar sobre esos temas. “Lo dejaré para la tarde, tendré tiempo entonces.” Steven miró el horario que tenía en la pared del sofá: un gran calendario de todo el año con los meses, días y horas perfectamente repartidos y asignados a todas las distintas tareas, quehaceres y deberes. Además, había señalado metas y objetivos a cumplir en el año, notas aclaratorias y una amplia gama de guías por colores para cada cosa. Se enorgullecía de su opera magna, pero no le costó mucho trabajo terminarlo. Como a veces decía, había nacido para administrar el tiempo. “No se puede decir que lo haya heredado de Padre, pero sí del Abu. -pensó, repasando qué tenía por hacer ese día- Quizá la habilidad se salte una generación o algo así.”  
-Quizá... -comentó para sí- deba buscar un trabajo relacionado con mis habilidades organizativas. Algo como ayudante de dirección o algo así. Para compaginarlo con la práctica del deporte y ganar un dinero. Me hará falta si quiero independizarme algún día de éstos. 

Stev vivía en una amplia casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Su habitación era de tamaño medio, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Situada en la parte norte de la casa, en el segundo piso, se entraba por una puerta a la izquierda de la pared sur. Un cómodo sofá ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, Un mueble con la tele, las consolas y los juegos, además de un grueso y viejo armario y una pequeña estantería con libros de texto y algunos sobre deportes ocupaban la pared oeste, mientras que el calendario con toda su vida programada estaba en la pared este. En la zona norte estaba su cama, a los pies de la cual estaba su Baúl Deportivo, donde guardaba su equipo de criquet. La única ventana de la habitación era amplia y dejaba pasar suficiente luz como para iluminar bien toda la sala. Un escritorio de madera bastante normal con una silla de escritorio corriente ocupaba la pared norte bajo la ventana. Su ordenador era un regalo de Daniel por su dieciochoavo cumpleaños. En el suelo, oculto a la vista de todo el mundo, yacía el otro regalo que recibió: una estatuilla de una espantosa gárgola que sujetaba en una mano un pequeño espacio para poner velas. Fue una especie de regalo irónico de Stuart, aunque Stev nunca entendió la gracia que tenía. Sólo verlo le daban escalofríos de lo horrible que era, aunque suponía que ese era el objetivo. A veces no entendía el sentido del humor de Stuart, sin embargo, le respondió con otro regalo irónico cuando su amigo cumplió los dieciocho.

Una vez revisó todas las conversaciones pendientes, fue a su email y abrió el correo de su amigo Daniel. Contenías las instrucciones sobre cómo instalar el juego, dónde descargarlo y una escueta guía sobre el mismo.

4

Una joven de larga melena roja estaba en mitad de su habitación, agitando la cabeza adelante y atrás al ritmo de la atronadora música que sonaba a través de los altavoces que tenía colocados en cada esquina. Cuando acabó la canción se hizo el silencio repentinamente. La joven quedó por un momento de pie, sudando un poco, largos mechones despeinados cayendo por encima de sus hombros desnudos. Los profundos ojos verdes, que otrora alguien querido los comparó con esmeraldas, contemplaron sin enfocar la habitación, las pequeñas manos pálidas cerradas en un puño. Tenía una enorme estantería que ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente de la puerta repleta de la mejor fantasía medieval y ciencia ficción que jamás se había escrito, además de muchos libros de rol y por supuesto, sus figuritas de dragones, caballeros y guerreras.  
Sobre la amplia cama que estaba pegada a la pared izquierda según se entraba, había un gran y detallado mapa de la Tierra Media. Y en la pared contraria, estaba su escritorio, donde daba vida a sus propia intentos de escribir fantasía, pero al modo clásico: en papel. A los pies de la cama tenía su Cofre de Fuego y Magia, donde guardaba sus muchas libretas llenas de garabatos, dibujos, escritos y a veces, sus pensamientos más íntimos. 

La joven de cabello rojo volvió en sí, sonriendo con ferocidad. Se atusó el pelo, se ajustó la camiseta ancha de Megadeth que llevaba puesta y se tumbó en la cama, no sin antes coger de la estantería uno de los libros que estaba leyendo actualmente: Unseen Academicals, de Terry Prattchet. No le gustaban esas novelas oscuras y deprimentes por las que tanto suspiraba Stuart. Ella prefería una buena historia de fantasía y acción, nada de Horrorterrores ni esas mierdas.

Un par de horas después, cansada ya de leer, la chica apartó el libro y se metió en la cama. Se quitó los vaqueros azules que llevaba puestos, quedando desnudas sus torneadas y pálidas piernas. Era tarde, medianoche seguramente, pero no tenía sueño. Sólo quería quedarse así, metida en la cama, calentita y a resguardo. Las noches eran malas, las pesadillas no la habían abandonado incluso con el paso de los años. La situación había empeorado todavía más desde hacía un tiempo indeterminado. Soñaba con una oscuridad insondable, un vacío eterno donde el único sonido eran las voces horripilantes e incomprensibles de aquellos que moraban en esas negras densidades.

En más de una ocasión pensó en hablar con su hermana, pero enseguida descartaba la idea y simplemente se esforzaba en permanecer despierta o centrarse en otras cosas, lo que fuera: novelas, comics, juegos de rol, pintar sus figuritas de Warhammer 40K... A veces se cansaba adrede para luego dormir profundamente y no recordar sus sueños. Sabía que no era algo bueno para ella, que siempre tenía mucha energía y vitalidad, pero no tenía otro remedio. "No, si hablo con alguien de mis pesadillas normales sólo podría hacerlo con Monika y ni de puta coña le voy a contar el motivo de los sueños chungos que tengo." La joven estaba segura de que su hermana no soportaría la verdad de lo sucedido tres años atrás, cuando el Tío de ambas desapareció. "No lo entendería, creo. Ella no le conocía como yo, no sabía qué era realmente el Tío. Yo lo sabía bien, demasiado bien." O quizá... tal vez lo entendería, se dijo, ya que a ella se le da muy bien comprender a las personas y lo que piensan. Sin embargo, esto era algo especial, un tema que no podía psicoanalizarse y estudiarse fríamente como solía hacer cada vez que alguien le contaba algo mínimamente personal.  
-No, no puedo. No me atrevo a hacerle algo así. Que le den.

La joven pelirroja se levantó de la cama y saltó fuera, cayendo en mitad de la habitación. No podía dormir y fuera todavía hacía frío en esta época del año, especialmente en medio del bosque como estaban. Así pues, hizo lo que hacía cuando el sueño no llegaba: practicar con su espada, un regalo que su Papá le dejó como legado. 

5

Al otro lado de la casa, Monika estaba recostada en su cama, leyendo una novela de Dickens. Su hurón, Bob, estaba durmiendo hecho una bolita pegado a su costado. El reloj sobre su escritorio daba la 1 de la madrugada, pero el sueño no le llegaba. La chica de ojos verde pardo y melena caoba que caía sobre sus hombros perfectamente cepillada dejó el libro y miró alrededor con la mirada perdida y una miríada de pensamientos cruzando su mente a la vez. Experiencias, recuerdos, ideas, sueños y fracasos, todo se arremolinaba y fluía en su cabeza. 

La habitación de la joven era un ejemplo de orden y autocontrol. Las dos estanterías de libros estaban perfectamente ordenadas por autor y orden alfabético. El escritorio era pequeño y funcional, apropiado para albergar su portátil y escribir cómodamente. No era el monstruo de madera de su hermana, un enorme mueble que ocupaba media habitación y que no usaba ni al 60%. La cama era ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, sino en su justa medida y cómoda para proporcionar un sueño placentero. Junto a la cama tenía su Baúl Musical, un gran cofre de madera estilo victoriano donde ponía a resguardo su instrumento musical favorito: el violín. Aprendió a tocarlo desde muy pequeña y siguió tocando y practicando casi a diario para perfeccionar sus habilidades.  
Para Monika, experimentar las cosas de primera mano era lo más importante en la vida. Uno no podía decir que estaba vivo o había aprovechado la vida sino experimentaba diferentes situaciones y vivencias en sus propias carnes. Una vez pasadas, uno aprendía de ellas y crecía como persona en consecuencia. Monika, que vivía aislada en una enorme casa en medio de la inmensidad de un bosque europeo, valoraba enormemente las experiencias vitales. Sacaba el máximo rendimiento a todo cuanto hacía, vivía y decía, no desaprovechaba nada.  
En ocasiones se desafiaba a sí misma a hacer cosas que no había intentado antes, como salir a caminar por el bosque, acampar en el jardín, bañarse desnuda en el río cercano que descubrió o permanecer un día entero sin dormir. "Las experiencias te definen como persona y a mí las personas me fascinan. Quiero comprender a todo el mundo, porqué actúan como actúan, qué les mueve... Todo". Pero había una persona a la que ya no comprendía en absoluto y eso la perturbaba. "Andrea, hermana, ¿por qué nos alejamos? ¿Por orgullo, diferenciación, tal vez por miedo? No lo sé, pero desde luego algo pasó hace tres años que empeoró mucho la situación."

Andrea sacó su violín del Baúl y del estuche donde lo guardaba. También sacó una partitura de una canción que escribió su Papá junto con su Tío. El progenitor falleció al poco de nacer ellas junto con su Madre en un fatal accidente de conducción, por lo que su Tío, el hermano de su Papá, se ocupó de ellas. Era un hombre bueno y amable que le enseñó muchas cosas. Entre ellas, jugar al ajedrez. Por eso había un tablero sobre una mesa pequeña y dos sillas, una a cada lado. Una partida inacabada esperaba su resolución, pero no parecía que fuera a completarse jamás, pues todavía no había aparecido. Un buen día hacía tres años su Tío desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin avisar ni decir nada. Monika intentó buscarlo, entender qué había pasado, pero no consiguió nada en absoluto. Muchas veces pensó que el dolor por la muerte de su hermano le pudo, que disimulaba lo mal que estaba en realidad. Eso la impulsó a querer entender los entresijos de la mente humana, además de la vivencia de experiencias. 

-Quizá así pueda comprender algún día qué pasó en realidad... -susurró, mientras tocaba la canción compuesta por su padre para su madre.

6

Al día siguiente de haber hablado por la madrugada con Stuart y mandado instrucciones precisas sobre el juego que iban a jugar en breve, Daniel estaba cansado y muerto de sueño. Se había pasado todo el día anterior ultimando detalles con Cheryl, planeando cómo iban a preparar la partida de SBURB. Al principio no entendía a qué venía tanto misterio ni porqué debían tomarse tantas molestias con un simple juego online, pero conforme se pusieron a hablar y prepararlo todo, se le olvidó rápidamente todo.  
Desde que la conoció hace años a través de Pesterchum le gustó mucho y el sentimiento había crecido con los años. Había visto una foto suya en el infame 'intercambio de fotos' que propuso Monika cuando el grupo se reunió en una sala de chat por primera vez. Estuvo a punto de enviar una foto de alguien que no era él, alguien atractivo de verdad. Pero fue Stuart quien le convenció de que no lo hiciera, arguyendo que las mentiras son agujeros en el tejido del conocimiento y son malas para la realidad o alguna movida compleja de las suyas.  
Al final envió su mejor foto, una en la que aparecía junto con su Hermana en un parque de atracciones. Al menos, pensó en aquél entonces y lo sigue pensando ahora, la presencia de su hermana compensaba su propia apariencia. "¿Cómo puedo esperar gustarle a Cheryl con mis pintas de gordo inútil? Es imposible que alguien tan perfecta y preciosa como ella pueda acabar con un gordo neckbeard como yo."

Daniel se sentó en la cama, aún tapado con su colcha de Evangelion. Asuka sujetaba sugerentemente la lanza del destino, tumbada en el dibujo de una sábana blanca. Daniel apartó su dakimakura de Misato en pose sugerente y se levantó de la cama, todavía con su pijama que simulaba ser un 'plugsuit'. Daniel era, en sus propias palabras "un pedazo de weeb y orgulloso de serlo". No ocultaba sus gustos, aficiones ni sus frikadas, eso era lo que menos le importaba de todo.  
El muchacho se preparó el desayuno y se sentó delante de su 'estación de batalla', es decir, su ordenador. Él mismo compró los componentes y lo montó con manos expertas. Se le daba muy bien la informática y quería estudiar en la universidad una carrera relacionada. Hasta que su Hermana hizo lo que hizo, claro.

Los padres de Daniel y de su Hermana murieron en un trágico accidente poco después de nacer él. Su Hermana siempre estaba ahí para cuidarle, incluso cuando se hizo famosa por ser una de las pocas mujeres jóvenes en convertirse en CEO de su propia empresa de software. Sin embargo, seis meses atrás, justo cuando Daniel descubrió SBURB en un foro de videojuegos, su Hermana desapareció repentinamente. Para Daniel fue un duro golpe y pasó todo un mes encerrado en su habitación, profundamente deprimido. Navegaba por internet y veia anime, pero ninguna cantidad de waifus fue suficiente para aliviar su tristeza.

Un día, le llegó un sobre grande. Dentro había una extraña carta escrita del puño y letra de su Hermana, en la que decía que no podría estar más con él, al menos no por el momento. Tenía otras cosas que hacer muy importantes y un destino que cumplir, asuntos que no podía dejar pasar. En resumen: le dejaba la empresa que tanto le costó fundar. El consejo directivo ya estaba sobre aviso de su talento innato con los ordenadores y la informática y como era mayor de edad, podía hacerse cargo legalmente. La carta llegó justo el día de su dieciochoavo cumpleaños, el 26 de abril.

-Menudo regalito, Hermana. -susurró, mientras se vestía con uno de los cinco trajes elegantes y carísimos que llegaron el mismo día de la carta- Preferiría que seguieras aquí, pero si tengo que ocuparme de tu empresa por ti lo haré.  
Daniel sonrió a la foto de su Hermana que tenía en su mesa y entró en su despacho. 

Era la típica sala de jefe: escritorio grande de madera cara con muchos papeles encima, archivadores y plantas de interior. La diferencia era el equipo de videollamada y ordenador que tenía montado: lo mejor de lo mejor. Todo había sido detallado y perfectamente organizado por su ausente Hermana. Todo, para que Daniel pudiera dirigir una empresa multimillonaria aun teniendo agorafobia. Daniel encendió y preparó el equipo. La junta directiva al completo se mostró ante él en la enorme pantalla que tenía montada.

-Buenos días, señores y señoras, hoy...

U. #3.4-C

Pillow-chansprite vagaba sin rumbo por los escombros de los castillos de Skaia. Cientos de caparazonianos de ambos bandos yacían muertos, su sangre salpicando el blanquinegro suelo. Lágrimas de tristeza corrían por las fantasmagóricas mejillas permanentemente sonrojadas de Pillow-chansprite. Tras viajar por ruinas y atravesar flotando uno de los muchos cráteres que los meteoritos estaban causando, llegó a su destino.

En lo alto de una colina monocromática estaba su querido sempai y sus compañeros, pero había algo más. Pillow-chansprite vio a Jack, convertido en una aberración monstruosa debido a malas decisiones en las prototipaciones, devorar con avidez los cadáveres de los Héroes y Heroínas caídos. El inocente sprite soltó un gritito de sorpresa y Jack Bestia se giró hacia ella. Una pierna, todavía con una de las botas del traje de héroe que todos portaban, se había encajado entre los colmillos de la espantosa criatura. Gruñó y las serpientes negras de su lomo se agitaron, los colmillos rebosando veneno. Aulló con las voces de los terrores del Vacío y las partes mecánicas chirriaron con fuerza. Avanzó hacia el Sprite sobre patas de puro hueso y garras de acero. Los colmillos de madera afilada se regeneraban enseguida con un sonido mecánico. La respiración de la criatura sonaba a reloj de cuerda y su piel, que otrora fuera un caparazón reluciente y oscuro, ahora era una costra negra purulenta plagada de serpientes. El sprite lloraba, abrazada a su sempai, que yacía boca abajo.  
:-S T__T  
Es todo lo que pudo decir, aunque en su interior deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su sempai despertara. Pero un torso a medio devorar no puede cobrar vida, aunque sea god tier. Una muerte heroica, aunque valiente y loable, es permanente.

INTERTIEMPO

>>Otro intento fallido, otra rama que se rompe y cae. ¿Cuántas veces he visto morir a mis amigos y a mí mismo? ¿De cuántas formas he visto que fracasábamos en nuestra misión? Demasiadas, me parece. Mi Tablón de Líneas Temporales está repleto de muerte, dolor y fallos estrepitosos. Empiezo a pensar que, hagamos lo que hagamos, es imposible que ganemos.  
El juego estaba amañado desde el principio. O eso es lo que insiste en afirmar Daniel. Él cree, en casi todas las líneas temporales del Espacio Paradójico, que debemos centrarnos en sobrevivir a las penurias del universo y no en ganar un juego que "está programado con un bug insalvable. Simplemente no hay manera de acceder al final verdadero: sólo podemos sacar finales malos".  
Al principio me resistí a creer que algo tan cruel fuera verdad. Ahora, tras ver todos estos finales malos...  
Debo creer a Daniel. Y debo prepararlo todo. Es hora de planear a lo grande.

7

A la mañana siguiente, Stuart se levantó pronto y bajó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Mater estaba de viaje, promocionando su nueva novela de terror sobre Horrorterrores, cultos extraños e investigadores de lo oculto. Sus escritos ganaron tal fama que alcanzó el reconocimiento mundial y ahora se traducían a decenas de idiomas. Eso significaba también que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y cuando volvía sólo era para unos pocos días.  
Betsy, la gata de la familia, le esperaba rascando y maullando a viva voz en el pasillo del piso superior.  
-¿Tú también quieres llenar tu vacío interior? Le preguntó.  
Betsy, de elegante y largo pelaje blanco, huellitas rosas y la punta de la cola de color negro, maulló de nuevo, trotó hacia las escaleras y se paró, girándose para indicarle que le siguiera.  
-Está bien, ya te doy de comer.  
Stuart sonrió y caminó detrás del animal. Curiosamente, expresaba muchas más emociones y sentimientos con aquella gata que incluso con su Mater. No sabía si era porque el felino no iba a juzgarle, pero así era.

El moderno apartamento céntrico donde vivía Stuart con su Mater constaba de dos plantas. En la superior estaban las habitaciones de ambos y un acceso al tejado privado, donde Mater mantenía un precioso invernadero de rosas rojas. El primer piso conectaba con la planta principal por medio de una estrecha e incómoda escalera de caracol que Stuart odiaba desde que de pequeño se cayó rodando escaleras abajo. Aún tiene una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo como recuerdo de aquella experiencia. Desde entonces bajaba con sumo cuidado, pero no ayudaba que la gata se le cruzaba entre las piernas constantemente hasta que al final la cogía en brazos y ronroneaba feliz.

El piso principal tenía un balcón que daba a una pequeña terraza, una cocina americana y la entrada junto a ésta. En la parte izquierda según se entraba al apartamento estaba el baño de abajo y la Sala de los Sombreros, una excentricidad que costó a la Mater de Stuart una cantidad ridícula de dinero en prepararla y llenarla de sombreros estrambóticos de todos los rincones del mundo que ella coleccionaba.

Stuart se preparó cereales y un zumo. Era domingo y no tenía clases, así que era el día perfecto para que todo el mundo pudiera jugar a SBURB sin problemas, fuera lo que fuese ese juego. Eso le recordó a Stuart que pensó antes de dormirse en buscar información sobre el juego. Sin embargo, nada más coger el tazón de cereales y el vaso de zumo de naranja su Mater abrió la puerta y entró en la casa arrastrando una maleta enorme, una caja de sombreros y esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro pálido lleno de pecas y algunas arrugas que no ocultaba con maquillaje porque le daban un toque de 'sabiduría'. La experiencia reside en las arrugas, como solía decir la Yaya. Era una mujer alta y de complexión normal, siempre sonriendo e irradiando carisma y confianza allá donde iba.  
-¡Stuart, chiquitín mío! ¡Ven a darle un beso a tu querida madre!  
El muchacho estaba seguro de que su Mater siempre le llamaba por apelativos ridículos e infantiles sólo para fastidiarle. Stuart no iba, en ese momento ni en ningún otro, a enfrentarse a su madre durante un breve combate usando comandos y "ataques" con nombres de chiste. Él no haría jamás tamaña tontería. Eso era más propio de un gilí con gafas y dientes de conejo. Así pues, no sin reticencias, se acercó y dio un beso a su Mater en la mejilla. Su progenitora le devolvió el beso y le abrazó. Aunque nunca lo reconocería en público ni bajo la más cruel tortura, le gustaba mucho las efusivas muestras de cariño de su Mater.  
-Hola, Mater. ¿Habéis tenido un buen vuelo? ¿Qué tal la promoción de tu nueva novela?  
-La verdad es que se me ha hecho larguísimo el vuelo desde Estados Unidos. -respondió, mientras dejaba las maletas en la cocina y sacaba una botella de agua fría de la nevera- Pero la promoción ha ido maravillosamente. La verdad es que estoy encantadísima con el éxito que está teniendo esta última novela y bueno, todas las anteriores.  
-... Me alegro de veros feliz, Mater. Y que todo os vaya tan bien. Lo necesitabais después de lo que le pasó a Pater  
Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el apartamento. Stuart se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo comentado, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Su Mater bebió agua en silencio y dirigió una mirada lánguida y melancólica hacia el salón. Allí, sobre una mesa de sólido vidrio y patas de acero con forma de elipse aplastada, había varias fotos de la familia: Mater y Pater en una de ellas estaban feliced y sonriendo en una playa. Se les veía jóvenes e ilusionados, dos enamorados recién casados y con toda la vida por delante, o eso pensaban ellos. Al poco de nacer Stuart, su Pater murió en un accidente sobre el cual no supo los detalles hasta que tenía 14 años. La curiosidad y el ansia de saber pudo con él y buscó información sobre su Pater y noticias relacionadas con la fecha de su muerte. Lo que descubrió sólo le suscitó nuevos interrogantes.  
-Lo siento, Mater, de verdad que yo no quería sacar el tema. Pero sé que no fue una buena época para ti.  
-No te preocupes, cielo. Siempre tendré a tu padre presente en el corazón. Puede que escriba sobre horrores innombrables, pero soy una romántica en realidad. -añadió, riendo.  
Su risa era clara y fresca, lograba poner de buen humor a cualquiera que la escuchase, incluso a Stuart.  
-Pero bueno, basta de hablar sobre mí. ¿Cómo estás tú?  
Su Mater sabía muy bien que Stuart llevaba meses deprimido y con angustia vital. Un vacío insondable llenaba su alma y no parecía que fuera a disolverse fácilmente. Sólo él, con su fuerza de voluntad y control sobre sus propios sentimientos sería capaz de deshacer el vacío.  
-Estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar, dadas las circunstancias. -respondió. No era del todo mentira, ese día se sentía un poco mejor por la expectativa de desentrañar el misterio del nuevo juego de Daniel. - En otro orden de cosas, he decidido finalmente ir a la Universidad de Nottingham para estudiar Literatura. ¿Os parece bien, Mater?  
-Claro que sí, mi cielo. Creo que te va que ni pintada esa carrera. -su Mater cogió la sombrerera y sacó de su interior un extravagante tocado gris y blanco ajustado a una cabeza de maniquí.- ¿Qué te parece? Es un auténtico tocado de la época de los Puritanos, los colonos que llegaron a Norteamérica buscando su tierra prometida y que sentaron las bases de lo que es hoy Estados Unidos.  
-Parece el hábito de una monja.  
-Bueno, todos los tocados cristianos se parecen. -volvió a meter el tocado en la sombrerera y lo acompañó a sentarse en el sofá del salón. La gata, que ya había terminado de comer, se subió al regazo de su Mater y ronroneó feliz con el estómago lleno y con las caricias que recibía de ambos.  
-Escucha, hijo, si quieres que deje de viajar tanto y me quede contigo, puedo cancelar todos mis planes. Me preocupas y eres lo único que me queda en esta vida. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?  
Stuart sabía que su Mater le quería con locura y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero lo último que deseaba era que rechazara la felicidad renovada que estaba viviendo para cuidar de él. "No puedo hacerle eso, estuvo muy mal durante muchos años y no quiero contagiarle mi tristeza. Debo ser yo mismo quien supere mis flaquezas."  
-Lo sé, Mater y por eso mismo os pido que no lo hagáis. No renuncieis a vuestro sueño por mí, puedo cuidar bien de mí mismo. Además, -añadió para aligerar la situación deprimente- tengo a nuestra querida reina de la casa, ¿verdad que sí? -dijo, acariciando a la gata detrás de las orejas.  
Ambos rieron y se abrazaron de nuevo. Estuvieron hablando durante toda la mañana, aunque su Mater era quien más aportaba al diálogo. Finalmente, la escritora de renombre decidió añadir el sombrero a su colección y retirarse a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y descansar un buen rato. Stuart volvió a su habitación, abrió su Baúl Oscuro y sacó un cuaderno de poemas. Puso Children of Bodom en el ordenador y se enfrascó en la procelosa tarea de escribir poemas.

8

Por la tarde, el día en el que iban a jugar al juego que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, la señorita Cheryl Pierce de Sussex jugaba en su elegante mansión georgiana con su mastín, un perro noble y bueno llamado Charlemel, un portmanteu de "Charles" y "caramel" por el tono marrón de su pelaje.  
Cheryl lanzaba una pelota de tenis ajada todo lo lejos que podía y Charlemel corría a cogerla entre sus mandíbulas y se la devolvía a su dueña. Cheryl recordaba con cariño cuando era pequeña y montaba en el mastín como si fuera su corcel, a pesar de que la familia Pierce disponía de una cuadra de magníficos caballos que ganaban carreras y competiciones. Su Tita le reñía y le decía que se iba a caer, que se haría daño o lastimaría al can. Pero nada de eso ocurrió nunca, tanto ella como el perro siempre jugaban, pero no se lastimaron nunca.

La hora de empezar el juego se acercaba, pero Cheryl quería disfrutar todavía de algunos momentos con su perro, su Tita y con lo que tenía en esta vida. Pronto todo se iba a ser reducido a cenizas y desaparecerá, sólo quedarán ruinas mudas de un pasado que jamás volvería. Su mundo iba a desaparecer para siempre y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Aunque ninguno de ellos jugara, aunque se negaran y decidieran no entrar en el Medio, otros lo harían en su lugar y de hecho, cientos de personas iban a jugar aquella tarde a SBURB, desencadenando un apocalipsis de meteoritos imparables que destruirán el mundo entero. Ni un sólo ser humano iba a sobrevivir a la aniquilación, sólo aquellos que lograran entrar al Medio quedarían vivos, pero incluso así Cheryl tenía serias dudas sobre si todas las sesiones sobrevivirán. "No sé cómo funciona el juego una vez dentro, pero me pregunto si podemos contactar con otros jugadores de otras sesiones de algún modo... O de cuál es el objetivo final y si todos lo lograremos. Sé que hay peligros una vez dentro pero no sé qué pasa si morimos en ese mundo. Es algo que me aterra."

Gracias a los sueños y visiones en las nubes, su Yo Durmiente y por lo tanto, su Yo de la Vigilia, había logrado saber muchas cosas sobre lo que iba a acontecer: la sesión, el orden de entrada, las Tierras, los peligros en las Lunas de Skaia, los meteoritos y el fin del mundo, los Exiliados... Pero no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar una vez todos entraran y comenzara el juego. No es que tuviera un ansia de saber cómo le pasaba a Stuart, pero le preocupaba el futuro, si es que al final tenían uno.  
En sus sueños, habló con caparazonianos inteligentes que susurraban secretos y profecías sobre cuatro héroes que salvarían Skaia de un gran mal oscuro y con mala uva. Tenían incluso una serie de rituales y cultos a esos héroes sin nombre ni rostro. Todo ello preocupaba mucho a Cheryl, pues su grupo consistía en seis miembros y no cuatro. 

Charlemel se acercó a ella y le miró girando un poco su gran cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban cierta preocupación, pues veía a su ama de pie, sumida en sus pensamientos sin lanzar ninguna pelota.  
-¡Oh, lo siento, Charlemel! No te preocupes por mí. Vendrás conmigo y viviremos maravillosas aventuras.  
Cheryl y el mastín volvieron al interior de la mansión, a su habitación. Era un enorme espacio en la primera planta con grandes ventanales verticales desde el que se veía el magnífico jardín trasero y el laberinto que contenía en el centro y más allá, el bosque cercano. Una chimenea con un sofá de cuero color vino en la parte izquierda otorgaba a la habitación cierto candor. La gran cama de matrimonio en la parte derecha, con sus columnas con motivos florales tallados y un elegante dosel blanco transparente era el elemento favorito de Cheryl. Había varias estanterías con libros: literatura mezclada con libros fe historia y etiqueta. Un marco sin puerta daba acceso a un amplio vestidor con todo tipo de ropa: desde cómodos pijamas y ropa de calle hasta elegantes y recargados vestidos de gala. Éstos últimos no eran precisamente los favoritos de Cheryl, aunque a veces se los ponía para jugar a ser "dama de alta sociedad".  
-No tienes que jugar a ser algo que ya eres, mi niña. -solía decirle su Tita.  
Cheryl admiraba profundamente a aquella mujer. Nacida en familia de alta cuna e hija de un terrateniente rico y poderoso, nunca dejó que su título ni nadie decidiera por ella misma. Sin embargo, tenía un fuerte sentido de lo que ella llamaba 'responsabilidad civil de los nobles'. Consideraba que la nobleza, desde su posición de privilegio, debía ayudar en todo lo posible a la sociedad para devolver una parte de lo recibido y lo poseído.  
Su Tita era una mujer hecha a sí misma que tuvo que aguantar discriminación por ser una mujer emprendedora y buena en los negocios en una sociedad machista. Nunca se amedrentó ni dejó que nada le afectara y por supuesto se hizo cargo sin dudar de su sobrina cuando los padres de Cheryl desaparecieron al poco de nacer ella.  
Su Tita insistió en que Cheryl recibiera una educación tanto formal como de etiqueta. Quería que aprendiera a ser una dama de la nobleza, pero también una persona culta y preparada, capaz de cuidar de sí misma como ella misma había hecho.  
-Y eso pienso hacer, Tita, en esta misteriosa aventura que nos espera.

9

Daniel salió del despacho tras una mañana de reuniones virtuales y charlas de negocios. Cada domingo recibía informes de situación y preparaban la semana siguiente. Era agotador y a veces tenía que hacer pausas porque le entraba pánico social hablar con tanta gente importante y tomar decisiones que podían afectar al futuro de la empresa que creó su Hermana con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.

El joven se quitó el traje y lo guardó con mucho cuidado en un cuarto ropero dedicado sólo a la ropa de trabajo. Lo puso en la sección aparte de los que estaba limpios para saber cuál entregar al chico de la lavandería que venía cada semana. Luego, de su armario de ropa de casa, cogió y se puso unos pantalones de chándal gris, una sudadera de The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask y unas pantuflas cómodas. Se sentó en su estación de batalla, un potente ordenador con tres pantallas de alta calidad que montó él mismo y lo encendió. Estaba preparado para empezar a jugar a SBURB y a que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir, pues las crípticas insinuaciones de Cheryl parecían indicar que algo iba a pasar. Daniel abrió Pesterchum y empezó a escribir a Stuart.  
\-- chaoticGeneticist [CG] empezó a molestar a absentGrimdark [AG] –  
CG: tio estas  
CG: vamos a empezar a jugar  
Pasaron unos minutos que se hicieron eternos antes de que Stuart contestara. Daniel aprovechó para acercarse a la cocina, un espacio pequeño pero muy funcional donde todo esta inmaculado y cada cosa colocada en su sitio. Cogió una botella de agua de la nevera y volvió a sentarse delante del ordenador.

AG: Disculpa, estaba ocupado teniendo una incómoda charla con mi progenitora.  
AG: Estoy más que preparado para empezar a jugar. Ya he instalado el cliente y el servidor, además de haberme leído la extrañamente guía que nos has enviado.  
AG: Estoy contemplando ahora mismo una pantalla de comandos de aspecto bastante antiguo (me retrotrae al DOS). El mensaje que lleva escrito afirma que el cliente está activo y que un huésped o servidor está intentando conectarse a mí. Debo pulsar la tecla ENTER de mi teclado cuando esté preparado.  
CG: perfecto macho  
CG: pues vamos a empezar  
CG: dale a ENTER  
CG: que yo hare lo mismo  
Daniel inició finalmente el juego. No era normal en él no haberlo jugado durante horas y horas para probarlo, pero así debía ser. Cheryl había sido muy tajante con respecto a ese detalle, prohibiéndole terminantemente que jugara a SBURB antes del momento acordado. Pero como había llegado el proverbial lapso, podía por fin iniciarlo. Y lo que vio le cogió totalmente desprevenido.  
CG: oye tio  
CG: he abierto el juego y  
CG: eh  
CG: no se como decir  
CG: esto pero  
CG: te estoy viendo  
AG: Pese a que pueda despertar todavía más incredulidad en ti, debo decir que yo también estoy contemplando algo que no debería ser posible. Para ser más exactos, puedo ver la habitación de Steven. ¿Tienes alguna explicación para algo tan absurdo y, perdón por el exabrupto propio de pre-púberes, extraño de cojones?  
Desde luego, no tenía respuesta para la pregunta de Stuart. La mente de Daniel intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica. Quizá era un programa que se conectaba mediante IP a una cámara oculta en la habitación de su amigo, pero eso daba lugar a todo tipo de preguntas, a cada cual más siniestra y que encadenaba con más incógnitas. Simplemente tenía que aceptar que SBURB, fuera lo que fuese, le permitía ver en tiempo real a otra persona en otra parte del país. Pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para alguien tan obsesionado con descubrir la verdad y saber cómo funciona todo como Stuart.

CG: sinceramente tio  
CG: no tengo ni repajolera idea de  
CG: como funciona esto  
CG: pero tendremos que aceptarlo y seguir  
AG: De ningún modo voy a continuar con esto si no comprendo exactamente los mecanismos y complejidades que hacen falta para lograr lo que estamos contemplando con nuestros propios ojos. Mucho me temo que tendremos que dejar la partida para más adelante hasta que comprenda este extraño fenómeno.  
CG: no no no  
CG: no te atrevas a cerrarlo tenemos que  
AG: No puedo cerrarlo.  
CG: y seguir jugando hasta el final y  
CG: que  
AG: Digo que no puedo cerrar el programa, juego o lo que sea esto. Estoy, a juzgar por la expresión que sin ningún lugar a dudas estarás esbozando en tu rostro ahora mismo, igual de consternado que tú ante esta situación.  
AG: Pero déjame explicártelo mejor. Hay un HUD y veo un botón de cerrar, la clásica X. Mas, cuando pulso sobre esa casilla no pasa nada.  
AG: Así pues, sólo cabe concluir que, en lugar de cerrarlo y permanecer en las tinieblas del conocimiento, mucho me temo que debemos manipular todos estos comandos y opciones que aparecen en nuestras HUDs. ¿Os parece bien, buen señor?  
CG: joder claro que si  
CG: ahora si que hablas mi idioma  
CG: bueno una version  
CG: mas recargada y pomposa  
CG: pero vale  
CG: vamos a darle caña

Pasaron los siguientes minutos trasteando con los comandos de SBURB. Rápidamente descubrieron que podían manipular los objetos físicos de la habitación que contemplaban. Daniel movió uno de los muchos peluches de Horrorterrores de la Pila de la Vergüenza que Stuart tenía en la esquina contraria a donde estaba su cama y lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza. Por su parte, Stuart movió un poco un mando de consola que estaba sobre el sofá.

CG: vale parece que de algun modo  
CG: como jugador servidor  
CG: podemos interactuar con la realidad  
CG: física del jugador cliente  
AG: Tal parece. Mas como jugador cliente no tengo ningún modo de interactuar contigo. De hecho, mi pantalla de juego sólo muestra la habitación de nuestro amigo mutuo, Stev y nada más.  
CG: vale no pasa nada  
CG: ya averiguaremos eso  
CG: ahora tenemos que  
CG: descubrir cual es el objetivo  
CG: de este juego  
CG: ya sabes  
CG: las quests y todo eso  
AG: Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos, buen señor. No se ha abierto ninguna ventana de texto ni ha aparecido un ya cliché tutorial del juego. Me resulta extraño, para ser sincero. Mas con tu habilidad innata en materia videojueguil y mi incomparable capacidad de resolver enigmas lograremos descifrar la verdad de Sburb.  
CG: asi se habla colega  
CG: vale vamos a hacer  
CG: una cosa  
CG: ves las opciones de la HUD no  
CG: confirmame que ves lo mismo  
CG: de izquierda a derecha hay  
CG: seleccionar modificar desplegar  
CG: registro de fernalia  
CG: reservas de abastos  
CG: ateneo y  
CG: alquemizar  
AG: Puedo confirmar que tengo disponibles todas esas opciones, además de una pequeña cantidad de lo que parece ser la moneda del juego: abastos. Un término realmente curioso, aunque supongo que apropiado que emplear, pues se refiere a las materias primas necesarias para fabricar algo.  
AG: Por otra parte, debo decir que todos estos portamanteos y términos me agradan. Le dan un toque diferente, eso desde luego.  
CG: no me voy a parar a estudiar  
CG: la etimologia de  
CG: cada palabreja de este juego  
CG: voy a empezar a trastear  
CG: con las opciones  
CG: probare a no se  
CG: mirar el registro

Daniel hizo click sobre el Registro de Fernalia. Tres aparatos de aspecto extraño y nombre todavía más inverosímil aparecieron. Debajo de cada uno parecía que iba a haber un indicador de coste en Asbastos, pero ahora mismo estaba resaltado en gris. Daniel pensó que probablemente se debiera a que esas tres máquinas eran gratuitas, como una especie de regalo para el tutorial o algo así. Tras sopesarlo un poco, decidió desplegar el Torno de Tótems. Al seleccionarlo vio que era bastante grande así que hizo un poco de zoom. Ahora podía ver el apartamento dúplex en el que Stuart y su Mater vivían. Tras dudar un poco, colocó el aparato en medio de la habitación de Stuart, pues vio que tenía suficiente sitio.

AG: Supongo que debo sentirme extrañamente afortunado de sufrir espantosas pesadillas con criaturas incognoscibles y espacios más oscuros que las insondables profundidades de un agujero negro. Porque ver una máquina aparecer de la nada y flotar hasta colocarse en mitad de mi habitación es para, como diríais vos, buen señor, “para cagarse”.  
CG: hostia ya ves  
CG: es una movida muy chunga  
CG: pero vamos empezando  
CG: inspecciona la maquina  
CG: a ver que hace

Stuart se acercó al Torno de Totems y observó con detenimiento la maquinaria de aspecto industrial. Movió un poco la palanca y las válvulas, pero no consiguió nada. Una búsqueda rápida por internet sorbe tornos industriales le hizo entender que, en efecto, esta máquina sería capaz de dar forma a tótems, fueran lo que fuesen. Una ranura a un lado le llamó la atención: parecía que podían introducirse tarjetas de algún tipo. 

AG: Tiene una ranura por la que introducir tarjetas y definitivamente esta máquina da forma a tótems.  
CG: tarjetas  
CG: hostia ya se que son  
CG: deben ser  
CG: aquellas viejas  
CG: tarjetas perforadas  
CG: que contenian instrucciones  
CG: que un ordenador leia  
CG: gracias a una combinacion  
CG: de huecos y no huecos  
AG: Sé a lo que te refieres. Entonces esta máquina funciona con tarjetas perforadas. Bien, ahora debemos averiguar cómo conseguirlas y para qué nos servirán esos tótems.  
CG: voy a desplegar  
CG: las otras dos maquinas  
CG: que faltan  
CG: son mas grandes asi que  
CG: alguna recomendacion  
CG: de donde soltarlas  
AG: Espera un momento que voy a hacer sitio en el salón. Moveré el sofá y la mesita central para que haya espacio. La otra máquina puedes desplegarla en el jardín.  
CG: de acuerdo

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Stuart, Daniel desplegó el Alquemisor en el jardín con piscina al que se accedía por el salón-comedor. El trasto era enorme, pero cabía justo en una esquina entre la piscina y la barandilla del balcón. Mientras tanto, Stuart movía sin esfuerzo alguno el sofá y la mesa. La gata de la familia, Betsy, observaba la escena desde el piso de arriba, asomada entre los barrotes de la barandilla. Cuando su amigo hubo terminado, Daniel desplegó el Cruxtrusor y siguió hablando con Stuart por su PDA.

CG: listo Calixto  
AG: Ahora sólo resta examinar con detenimiento ambos aparatos. Empezaré por el del jardín.  
CG: tecnicamente  
CG: no es un jardin  
CG: si no esta en tierra  
CG: eso es un balcon grande con hierba  
CG: artificial además  
CG: vamos que es una terraza  
CG: bastante amplia y tal  
CG: jesus estas forrado eh  
CG: bueno tu madre mas bien  
CG: joder ahora que lo pienso  
CG: soy el menos indicado  
CG: para hablar dadas las  
CG. circunstancias  
AG: Disculpa, creo que ha entrometido en nuestra agradable y amistosa conversación mientras exploramos el juego más interactivo y raro del mundo un experto en decoración de exteriores barra economista barra humorista.  
AG: Dígame, buen señor polifacético, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle y cómo puedo mostrarle que su opinión me importa muy poco?  
CG: no hace falta  
CG: ponerse borde  
CG: macho

Stuart se acercó al Alquemisor y lo examinó. Consistía en una plataforma con el recurrente logo de Sburb, un largo brazo mecánico acabado en una especie de aparato escultor y un pedestal. Además, había otra ranura para tarjetas.

AG: Parece ser que esta máquina puede usarse para fabricar objetos a partir de tarjetas perforadas. Lo que me intriga es este pedestal. ¿Podría ser que...? Por supuesto, tiene sentido.  
CG: el que  
AG: Si el Torno de Tótems les da forma, esta máquina seguramente los analiza para luego crear algo a partir de esa configuración y lo que se haya introducido en la tarjeta perforada.  
CG: vaya cosa mas rara y  
CG. rebuscada pero  
CG: en fin vamos progresando

Volvió al interior del apartamento y contempló el aparato llamado Cruxtrusor. Otro portamanteo, esta vez de la palabra “crucial” con “extrusor”. Una rápida búsqueda le informó que la extrusión designa la expulsión de un material a través de una boquilla mediante presión. Por lo tanto, el tubo que surgía de la parte de arriba debía ser esa boquilla y el material... ¿quizá estaba en el interior? Esta vez no había ranuras de ningún tipo, pero sí una válvula. La tapa le llamaba poderosamente la atención. “Quizá debería quitarla.”

AG: Me dispongo a abrir la tapa de esta máquina. Asumo que una vez lo haga lograré la extrusión de lo que sea que extrude este aparato.  
CG: espera no hagamos  
CG: nada drastico  
CG: y  
CG: me estas ignorando verdad  
CG: mierda se ha arremangado

Stuart se había arremangado y no era para menos. Iba a usar su arma, la única que tenía en el Mazo de Conflicto dentro de su silabíndice. Se trata del tipopuño o lo que era lo mismo: se liaba a puñetazo limpio con quien hiciera falta. Stuart nunca necesitó arma alguna, pues sus manos vacías eran suficientes para vencer cualquier obstáculo. Se concentró en la tapa, respiró hondo y lanzó un gancho de izquierda tan poderoso que lanzó la tapa volando hacia el techo, donde golpeó y cayó ruidosamente. Ante el estruendo, Betsy se asustó, bajó corriendo las escaleras y empezó a maullar a Stuart, que tuvo que cogerla en brazos.  
El cruxtrusor brilló con un fulgor morado y de pronto, expulsó una bola de luz que parpadeaba en negro, blanco y morado. En su interior había una especie de mándala parecido al símbolo de Sburb. Stuart observó la esfera, que flotaba en silencio en el aire, con fascinación.

CG: que leches  
CG: es esa cosa brillante  
AG: No es a mí a quien debes dirigir esas preguntas, pues yo sé tanto como tú sobre este juego. Todo es tan extraño y desconcertante, pero a la vez tan real. Es decir, puedo ver y tocar objetos virtuales que creas desde un ordenador. Si eso no es lo más cercano a una pesadilla dadaísta hecha realidad no quiero saber qué lo es.  
CG: sea como sea  
CG: ahora puedes usar  
CG: esa maquina para  
CG: producir Tacos de Cruxita  
AG: Tacos en el sentido de una pequeña varilla de madera u otros materiales, supongo. Y “cruxita” no sé lo que es, pero el sufijo “-ita” parece hacer referencia a algún mineral.  
CG: supongo que  
CG: si a todo eso  
CG: no se yo estoy  
CG: leyendo una guia  
CG: en gamefaqs  
CG: lo se lo se  
CG: diras pero Daniel  
CG: leyendo tu una guia  
CG: que puta majareria es esa  
CG: pues la que estoy  
CG: haciendo  
CG: despues de todo  
CG: este juego se salta todas  
CG: las reglas que se hayan  
CG: escrito sobre  
CG: los videojuegos  
AG: Debo admitir que me produce una gran sorpresa saber que has recurrido a una guía electrónica cuando eres tú quien las escribe para otros. Mas debo estar de acuerdo en el hecho de que Sburb no es un juego normal ni todo lo que está pasando es común y corriente. Ante situaciones inesperadas, se impone la implementación de medidas desesperadas.  
AG: ¿Qué dice esa guía?  
CG: la verdad es que  
CG: ninguna llega mucho  
CG: mas alla de este punto  
CG: lo cual es extraño  
CG: por cierto  
CG: eso de la maquina es una cuenta atras

En la parte de abajo se habían abierto unos paneles, revelando una pantalla digital que mostraba una cuenta atrás. 

3:14

Indicaba. Tres minutos y catorce segundos para que ocurriera algo. En el suelo, junto al Cruxtrusor, Daniel desplegó otra cosa: una carta ya perforada.  
CG: esto es lo ultimo que puedo desplegar  
CG: sin coste alguno  
CG: llevalo al torno  
CG: a ver que pasa

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la bola de luz se interpuso en su camino y por un momento, a Stuart le pareció que le intentaba hablar.

AG: Antes de eso debo averiguar qué es exactamente esta cosa. ¿Tus tramposas guías comentan algo al respecto?  
CG: pues si dicen  
CG: que esa bola de luz  
CG: se llama kernelsprite  
CG: y parece que  
CG: hay que prototiparlo  
CG: dos veces: ¿Y qué significado oculto tiene toda esa jerga?  
CG: ni idea  
CG: oye ten cuidado  
CG: tu gata  
CG: creo que quiere cazar  
CG: al kernelsprite

STUART: ¡Betsy, estate quieta! ¡No ataques a esa cosa!

Pero ya era tarde, Betsy se lanzó hacia el kernelsprite, dispuesta a jugar y/o cazarlo. ¿Quién sabe qué piensan los gatos? Probablemente iba a hacer ambas cosas y luego irse a dormir. Se produjo un estallido de luz que cegó momentáneamente a Stuart. Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad, ante él flotaba con una graciosa sonrisa en su boca felina, Betsysprite. Aunque el Sprite felino intentó hablar, sólo emitía una serie de sinsentidos sonoros. 

AG: Mi gata se ha convertido en un sprite e intenta hablarme. Creo que la cadena de palabras más apropiada para esta situación que es que la ídem se está “saliendo de madre”, pero corrígeme si me equivoco. Y hablando de progenitoras, la mía se pondrá hecha una furia cuando se entere. Doy gracias al abismo eterno que está echando una de sus famosas siestas profundas, me produce sudores fríos pensar en lo que podría acontecer si se despertara y fuera testigo de lo que está ocurriendo. Mater no suele enfadarse, pero cuando se sube al poderoso corcel de la cólera, produce puro terror. Horrorterror, podría decirse.  
CG: hostia ya ves  
CG: oye tio  
CG: no es por meterte prisa  
CG: pero esa cuenta atrás  
CG: me preocupa

Con diligencia y presteza, además de la ayuda de su amigo, Stuart completó los siguientes pasos en el extraño proceso que requería el juego. Puso la tarjeta previamente perforada en el Torno de Tótems y colocó el Taco de Cruxita en la talladora. Con la pulsación de un botón, la máquina talló el tótem hasta darle una forma específica y así consiguió el Tótem Tallado.  
Luego, volvió abajo al Alquemisor y colocó el tótem en el pedestal. El brazo mecánico se desplegó, el aparato de la punta analizó el tótem tallado y entonces, apareció el Objeto de Entrada de Stuart sobre la plataforma del Alquemisor. Durante todo el proceso, Betsysprite se agitaba nerviosa y saltaba de un lado a otro, brillando con intensidad.

Ante él, 

 

 

AG: ¿Qué es lo que estoy observando?

0:30

CG: NO IMPORTA IDIOTA  
CG: HAZ LO QUE TENGAS  
CG: QUE HACER  
CG: DEJA DE LEER ESTO Y ESPABILA

0:15

Stuart no se demoró más e hizo lo que tenía que hacer con su Objeto de Entrada. 

 

 

CG: que  
CG: que pasa

De pronto, Stuart había dejado de escribir una de sus habituales frases largas y recargadas. Podía verlo en su pantalla, se había levantado y miraba por la ventana con ojos muy abiertos. Una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con terror estaba marcada en su cara, esbozando una mueca extraña.

CG: stu tio que te pasa  
CG: que estas viendo  
CG: contestame joder

Despacio, como si le costara esfuerzo moverse, Stuart se sentó de nuevo y tecleó lentamente. Una frase, cuatro palabras, pero lo cambiaría todo.  
AG: Mira por la ventana.

Daniel corrió a por el mando que abría las persianas mecánicas que había instalado y miró fuera. Al principio, no veía nada anormal. La gran urbe de Londres bullía de actividad incluso a esa hora de la tarde, casi de noche. Algo le hizo mirar hacia arriba, un instinto quizá. Y entonces, lo vio. No podía creerlo, pero ahora entendía la expresión y el terror que apreció en su amigo.

CG: es un puto meteorito  
CG: porque hay un jodido asteroide  
CG: sobre la ciudad  
CG: que cojones esta pasando  
AG: Me duele en el alma decir esto, pero... No lo sé. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que me niego a que iniciar el juego y la aparición de dos meteoritos sobre el cielo de Inglaterra sean casualidad. Espera, tengo una sospecha, cojo el móvil.

Daniel vio a Stuart salir a paso rápido de su habitación y abrir una puerta del pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras, las cuales llevaban hasta un invernadero de rosas rojas en el tejado del edificio. Daniel se dio cuenta de que el programa, fuera lo que fuese, seguía al jugador cliente de algún modo, como si fuera la cámara de un videojuego. Arriba, Stuart se asomó a todos los lados del invernadero, mirando hacia arriba. Vio que asentía y escribía en el móvil.

AG: Justo lo que sospechaba. Desde aquí puedo ver los tres meteoritos que impactarán contra las tres ciudades en las que habitamos: Nottingham, Cardiff y Londres.  
CG: oh mierda  
CG: es verdad  
CG: stev  
CG: joder y las chicas tambien  
AG: Exacto, amigo mío. Ahora mismo puedo observar tres, uno por cada jugador presente en esta, nuestra decadente nación. Trazando conclusiones y razonamientos lógicos, estoy seguro de que, en el cielo, sobre algún lugar de la Selva Negra de Alemania, habrá otro meteorito que impactará contra cierta casa bífida habitada por dos hermanas. Y a juzgar por el desproporcionado tamaño del que va a caer sobre Londres, será suficiente para aniquilar todo lo que haya en un gran radio, incluyendo tu hogar y la esplendorosa mansión de nuestra amiga Cheryl.  
CG: vuelve cagando leches  
CG: al ordenador y vamos  
CG: a arreglar esto  
CG: corre joder  
AG: Presto voy.

Una vez estaban ambos en sus respectivos ordenadores, Stuart llamaba por teléfono a Steven, mientras trasteaba con los comandos y probaba cosas. Finalmente, pudo contactar con el atlético muchacho.

Stuart: Steven Cooper, ¿se puede saber dónde estás y por qué no te veo sentado delante de tu ordenador, jugando?  
Steven: No s como sabs eso y m da mal rollo preguntar  
Steven: pro si habeis mpzado ya os habeis adelantado  
Steven: kedan dos minutos para el comienzo oficial d la partida  
Steven: acabo de entrar n mi habitación ahora conecto todo  
Stuart: Sé todo lo presto que puedas en tus acciones, “bro”. Porque nuestras vidas dependen de ello. Espera, Daniel te conectará a nuestra conversación. Instalaste el plugin que creó para conversaciones múltiples, espero.  
Steven: claro k si  
Steven: vnga ya inicia esto  
Steven: chao pasmao

Steven colgó y abrió Pesterchum mientras SBURB cargaba. Tenía una invitación de Daniel a la conversación que ya había iniciado con Stuart. Por supuesto, aceptó.

\-- chaoticGeneticist [CG] añadió a gaugerAthlete [GA] a la conversación iniciada con absentGrimdark [AG] --  
CG: vale asi están las cosas  
CG: al iniciar sburb han aparecido  
CG: meteoritos sobre los lugares  
CG: donde vivimos  
AG: Si no nos crees, mira por la ventana.  
GA: repampanos  
GA: como s posible algo asi  
CG: estamos flipando  
CG: tanto como tu  
CG: pero debemos ignorar  
CG: lo que no sabemos  
CG: y centrarnos en lo que si  
CG: que son putos meteoritos  
CG: matandonos como no hagamos algo  
AG: Exceptuando los exabruptos, estos de acuerdo con lo que dice Daniel. ¿Qué ves en tu pantalla de SBURB, Steven?  
GA: veo a monika  
GA: en su habitacion  
GA: spera ntoncs era vrdad lo ke estabais diciendo  
AG: Por supuesto, ¿cómo puedes dudar de nuestra palabra?  
CG: joder no me seas  
CG: mameluco y contacta con monika  
CG: ella debe conectarse a su hermana  
CG: y luego Andrea debe  
CG: conectarse a cheryl  
CG: quien será mi mai  
CG: servidora  
GA: mai?  
AG: ¿Acaso ibas a escribir el vocablo “maido”, tan habitual en la esfera conocida despectivamente como “weeabo” u “otaku”?  
CG: hazme un favor  
CG: vete un poco a la mierda 


End file.
